A safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type is disclosed for example in German OS No. 28 38 904. In this conventional design, particularly FIG. 6, the control surface which is constructed on the lever includes a locking trough which the slide member biased by the release spring engages. A voluntary opening of the sole holder is possible only by pressing down on the release lever, and this occurs against the force of the release spring. Closing the sole holder requires either a pivoting of the release lever with a subsequent pressing down of the sole holder, or a pressing down of the sole holder with a subsequent swivelling of the release lever to its initial position Therefore, the release lever must be operated during closing or during stepping into the binding with a ski shoe.
A purpose of the invention is therefore to bring help here and provide a safety ski binding of the above-mentioned type in which the locking element carrier, after a release operation or after a voluntary stepping out of the binding, is returned automatically to its initial position and is held in this position during a stepping in. This is to be so even if the direction of the stepping in should differ somewhat from the vertical.